


黑色喜剧

by number9dream



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number9dream/pseuds/number9dream
Summary: 17年写的森太，回头看也还是很喜欢的一篇。有精神虐待。
Kudos: 4





	黑色喜剧

太宰治不是真的叫太宰治，可玫瑰叫月季芳香如故，梦露真名诺玛也不损其美。太宰治是森鸥外给的名，森鸥外没叫太宰治沿他的姓，在外却以儿子介绍，不知存的什么心思。他生在港黑像野花生在冻土里，别人看他都新奇，有时见了还用洗不净的手抱抱他，如遇别种生命体，这种稀奇到太宰治杀第一个人为止。森鸥外待他不薄，好吃好穿，喝的可可的豆也是公平贸易，年轻首领一个爱好是给他读童话诗，太宰治一字不信；另一个是给他剪指甲，太宰治认为相当变态。

他平伸五指给森鸥外。更以前他有更好看的手，玉石指头珊瑚指甲，那是在他用枪使刀前，那双手曾里里外外干净。

森鸥外握他手如端一捧水，跪着，像要随时亲吻下来。太宰治小时很讨厌这样，讨厌森鸥外的神情，讨厌他手无寸铁而森鸥外拿着锐器，那会儿他手指会颤抖，好几次森鸥外剪进皮肉，用备的方帕擦血。森鸥外那时的姿态，表情，沉默，无一不出现在他的梦魇里。首领剥夺他自己剪指甲的权利到十六岁。

他十六那年，森鸥外说：恭喜你平安活了十六载。你有没有喜欢的人呢？你该有喜欢的人的。爱情是阳光下最好的东西，你应当享受。太宰治觉得可笑，说我喜欢首领您呀。森鸥外脸沉下来，给他关一周禁闭，屋里吊一张腌猪脸，剥下来，脸上给铁丝撑出笑容。白日有光透进封窗的木板缝，他一点点儿把那腌猪的表情看清，一点一点。一周后森鸥外再问，太宰治学乖，作天真状：可是我觉得花也好，草也好，告天乌声音也美。和人产生关系真的是最好的吗？我感觉不到。

森鸥外摸摸他脑袋，走了。

他没法理解森鸥外，没法理解他要什么，他十来岁，再没法被安放上膝时，森鸥外露出困惑和恼怒的表情，太宰治想那算怎么回事儿呢，他可亲可敬的首领莫非是个恋童癖吗？这个想法取悦了他。

有天他说，森先生，您怎么不弄个洋娃娃回来呢。

当然太宰治意在讽刺，可没过两天森鸥外真的捞了个爱丽丝回来，召开一个会，宣布：这孩子是我，森鸥外，花了一千万，从娃娃机里得来的。爱丽丝显得冷漠，直抠新涂的指甲，太宰治站在那儿，微笑，有一点儿幸灾乐祸的感觉，他想：森鸥外终于要放过我了。森鸥外仿佛受召，对太宰这儿笑，两个人都笑，拼命笑，散会后太宰直觉得自己现在脸像那张腌猪的，他扒拉自己的面颊，往上又往下，他想这小姑娘涂什么指甲呢？早晚要杀人的手，指甲缝里早晚要有血，每天要往肥皂里抠半天才弄得掉。

森鸥外心情好，给他批一天假，说外头花开得正浓美成片，再迟两天就要死绝。出去玩儿吧，太宰君，出去看看花，现在正是好时候，鲜花稠酽，出去玩儿吧，谈一场恋爱，我管不着。去外头撒野吧。太宰治出门，一身轻松，心想要是现在跑路又如何呢，森鸥外抓得到他吗？恐怕抓得到。他溜达到旁边公园，坐上秋千，看那些小孩儿玩沙，花正好，太阳也好，小孩儿也好，童年，父母，这些多好啊，爱，这也好，这他领略不了，但自知是好的。

三天前傍晚，他在这儿杀了一个男的，把他脸皮剥下来撑出笑，血洒了一沙地，正是这群小孩儿玩耍的地方。他还把那张脸皮拎回去给森鸥外，问他喜不喜欢。

他看着这儿的好，直想哭，要是他能哭出来就好了，他是哭不出的，他记得森鸥外的话：去外头撒野吧。去外头撒够了野，拉够了屎尿，回来还是好狗一条。除了森鸥外他又有什么呢，这好东西跟他有什么关系，好的从来不近他身，变不了的，没希望。撒够野了，太宰治想，还得回去啊。  
  
  
  



End file.
